Cat's Brother
Although he is never seen, Cat frequently mentions her odd brother who is yet to be named. Whenever Cat says something about her brother she usually starts with "One time my brother..." Several strange things have happened to him/have been done by him, such as: *Cat mentions that her brother goes to the bathroom on their lawn sometimes. (Tori the Zombie) *Cat said her brother got shot on a bus by a clown, who is really his cousin Jesse, because he kept poking at him and saying "What'cha gonna do about it, clown, huh?" (Beck Falls for Tori) *Jade wanted him to get her 4 gallons of fake blood for her play, but is shocked to find out he gave her real blood. (Prom Wrecker) *On TheSlap, Cat posted that she hates it when he plays hide and seek with the police. *Cat said that her brother bit her foot. (IParty with Victorious) *Cat was the only one who knew about the flavor of ice cream "Funky Nut Blast." This is because her mom gives it to her brother all the time and it is his favorite flavor. She puts his "special" medicine in it. (Ice Cream for Ke$ha) *Cat mentioned on TheSlap that her brother is no longer allowed to go outside by himself. *Cat said her brother went to prison and told them he was a vegetarian so he got special food. However, it was revealed that this actually happened on an airplane. (Locked Up) *Cat worries when her brother eats things that aren't food. She's fairly sure he ate her charm bracelet. (Freak the Freak Out) *He was stabbed in Japan, apparently by accident. He is better now. (Freak the Freak Out) *Cat says that her brother fell out of a 4-story hotel in Las Vegas and landed on a roof of a shuttle bus. When Tori asked if he's okay now, she says that he's not, he's "seriously messed up." (Who Did It to Trina?) *Pizza no longer gets delivered to their house because her brother used to get a bucket of raw chicken parts and it is implied that he dumped them on the delivery boy. (Tori Tortures Teacher). *Cat mentioned that her brother is banned from parades because he once did something inappropriate at one involving a horse. (Terror on Cupcake Street) *Cat said that the reason she dyed her hair red was because she came home late once and he smashed a glass vase over her head, thinking she was an intruder. And Cat says she loved the color of the blood. She also ended the video because she wanted to spend time with her brother before he went to the clinic. (Tweet Time with Cat) *Cat said her brother got his head stuck in the toilet, and has apparently done so many times. (TheSlap) *On TheSlap, Cat posted that her brother howls at the moon sometimes because whenever he doesn't shave for a few days he thinks he's becoming a werewolf. *Cat posted in Trending Now! that she sometimes comes out of a store in the mall and finds her brother knee deep in the fountain, searching for "free money." *On TheSlap, Cat posted that her brother "bought" 23 Christmas trees. A few hours later, the cops took them back to the park and re-planted them. *In A Christmas Tori Cat was talking about how her brother makes Christmas beef every year. She later brought it into school and handed it out to everyone. Andre refused to eat it because he ate her brother's Thanksgiving sausage once and he's "still a mess." Trina ate some and got sick from it. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:No Appearance Category:Mention only Category:Unseen Relatives Category:Cat's Family